mvwfandomcom-20200213-history
Garrett Marshall
Vital Statistics Wrestler Name: Garrett Marshall (8/2/79 – 6/30/81) / White Funk (7/1/81 – 8/6/88) / Garrett Marshall (8/7/88 - 12/31/94) Real Name: Garrett Henry Marshall Birthday: March 2, 1962 Hometown: Iuka, MS Billed From: Los Angeles Marital Status: Married (Becky Lynn) Alignment: Tweener/Heel Height: 6'4" Weight: 272 Theme Music: "Rhinestone Cowboy” by Glen Campbell (as Marshall); “Play That Funky Music” by Wild Cherry (as White Funk) Debut: August 2, 1979 Debut Opp: Chad Young Last Match: December 31, 1994 Last Opp: Primary Circuit: Oxford-Tupelo-Corinth Style: Aerial Brawler Finishing Move: L.A. Dogs (flying bulldog) / Funkadelico (Asai moonsault) Favorite Moves: Weapon: nightstick Notable Feuds: L.A. Underground Image: Brian Pillman Category:1979 Roster Category:1980 Roster Category:1981 Roster Category:1982 Roster Category:1983 Roster Category:1984 Roster Category:1985 Roster Category:1986 Roster Category:1987 Roster Category:1988 Roster Category:1989 Roster Category:1990 Roster Category:1991 Roster Category:1992 Roster Category:1993 Roster Category:1994 Roster Personal History Garrett and Hank Marshall were born to Henry and Carla (Schmidt) Marshall on March 2, 1962, in Decatur, AL. The family moved to Iuka, MS. Henry worked security at the Yellow Creek Nuclear Power Plant after it became operational in 1978. Carla worked at Iuka Hospital as a pediatric nurse. Garrett didn't have the problems that his twin brother did. Although Garrett had left his best friend and girlfriend behind in Decatur, he was able to adjust and find another best friend (Psycho Ward)and girlfriend (Becky Lynn) at Tishomingo County High School. When Hank had to get ready for MVW action, Garrett helped his twin brother vigorously train. Garrett seemed to have a bit more athletic ability than Hank. Garrett's first match was against Chad Young on August 2, 1979. When his brother and his father both died, Garrett took two weeks' bereavement leave. Upon his return, he continued the heel turn that had started the feud against L.A. Underground. He took a cue from 'Disco' Dominic Donovan and came in with a funk gimmick. He came to the ring to Wild Cherry's "Play That Funky Music" as the high-flying White Funk. He kept this gimmick for seven years. On August 7, 1988, Garrett refused to come out to the ring as White Funk. He said the gimmick had grown tiresome and he wanted to go back to using his real name. Garrett retired from the ring at the end of 1994. After graduating high school, Garrett went to the Memphis Police Department Training Academy. He began working as a Tishomingo County Sherriff's Deputy in March 1981. During his academy training, he and Becky Lynn were married on October 18, 1980. With his position in the community, Arnold Adams made sure that Garrett never left the Oxford-Tupelo-Corinth Circuit. In November 1995, he was elected Tishomingo County Sheriff. He served in that position until 2007. After retiring from the Sherriff's Department, Garrett and Becky Lynn moved to the small town of Golden, MS, near the Alabama border. They had one daughter, Monica, born in 1989. Monica died of a congestive heart failure in 2005 while taking the driving test to get her driver's license. Title History Title # Won From Lost To ACWF American Heavyweight Title 1 Kerry von Erich (March 18, 1982) Johnny Golden (September 15, 1982) Category:Aerial Brawlers Category:Wrestlers Category:Tweeners Category:Heels